


Be A Team (Leader)

by gaemmel



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche is non-binary, Friendship, Social Awkwardness, and bond a lot, maybe Blanche/Candela later, some alternative pokemon universe, they will go on quests together or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemmel/pseuds/gaemmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Blanche, Candela and Spark won the tournament to become the team leaders. And everything else that happened after it. </p>
<p>//DISCONTINUED//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are three teams in this world, the world of pokemon.  
At the age of 18, everyone chooses their team. It is not a choice that divides friends and families, but nevertheless an important one, it proclaims you have a certain attitude. 

There are clichés around the three teams, and sometimes people will speak ill about the “arrogant mystics”, the “barbaric valors” or the “good-for-nothing instincts”.

A group of a few grand masters of the three teams lead the country, and even though the team members don’t live separated from each other, sometimes it gets difficult.  
That’s why every five years, nationwide tournaments are held to find the most talented pokemon trainer who has just come off age of every team. Those three form a union and are a symbol for the bonds and the similarity between the three teams.  
Because of their role model function, they are called “The Team Leaders” for the next five years, until a new team is elected.  
-  
“And the winner is Blanche!” The referee stepped up to them, grabbed their arm and yanked it upwards, even though he was smaller than them. The stadium went crazy, applause rose to a level where Blanche squeezed their eyes together to bear the noise. 

They forced themselves to look around. Savour it. They won. 

Their Golduck sat on the ground, calmly waiting. It had barely gotten a scratch; Blanche’s flawless technique had seen to that. The opponents Golem on the other hand had some serious bruises and was carefully carried away. Blanche got their arm free and walked over to the Golduck, which gave her a questioning look. They lowered their hand and gently patted it on the head. Then, Blanche summoned the Golduck back into its poke ball. They realized they hadn’t touched the Golduck ever before.  
Blanche looked over to their opponent, a guy about as tall as them, now in tears. They actually wanted to offer them a handshake and say something nice, but… was that still inappropriate? In the end, it probably did not make a difference for that guy. Blanche hadn’t even gotten his name. They turned on their heel and left the fighting ground.  
Immediately they were swarmed by important looking people in suits and Ana, currently the hightest ranking grand mistress of Team Mystic. Blanche was startled to meet her.  
Ana was an older woman, around her fourties, with black hair in long curls and a very professional trainer outfit, fire proof because her speciality was fire pokemon. She walked up to Blanche with a wide smile and shook their hand.  
“Blanche! Congratulations! We are so proud!” And then, Blanche found themselves being shoved towards a side-exit of the arena, carried by the tidal wave of the people around them. This was a little too much for them already. Too many people, not enough space, so much noise… 

“The first time I saw you I was already sure it’d be you this year!”  
Ana kept talking, and while Blanche still felt very honoured to be around her, they wished they had a quiet moment after the long fight.  
“Of course I couldn’t meet you and talk to you in advance, that would have been unfair, but I had hope in you! Did you know the winners of the other teams were already decided?”  
Blanche, Ana and the people around them walked through the door of the arena, and suddenly it was much quieter and cooler. It was a foyer of some sort, but only for trainers and their pokemon, so there was hardly anyone around – their final battle had been scheduled one day late, so everyone who had lost already was gone. Soothing music played and a little pokemon center was let into a wall.  
“Excuse me.” Blanche said, and startled by their deep and clear voice, someone actually let them through. Blanche walked up to the pokecenter and carefully placed their six pokeballs into the slots provided. They heard Ana walk after her.  
“Of course, that is a true Mystic, attending to her duties!”  
Blanche turned around on a heel. “It’s they.”

“Pardon me?” Ana said, truly confused.

“My pronoun is they. As in: I met Blanche after the fight today. They were exhausted and would have liked to be left alone for a while. I complied with their wish.”  
Ana raised an eyebrow. “I understand.” She seemed angrier about the actual offense that Blanche hid only badly in her words than the preferred pronouns.  
The healing machine had finished and Blanche took out their pokeballs, still slightly warm from the healing spells put on the pokemon inside the balls. When they turned around, Ana had left and only some of the people had remained, most of them seemed to have followed the Grandmistress. An arena employee came up to them. 

“Bold move, kid. Let me give you the papers for the train and all, you are going to the city tomorrow!” 

Blanche nodded and together they walked along a few white corridors. It looks a bit like in our research center at home, Blanche thought. Except they probably have a few more people to keep the floors that shiny.  
The guy, whose sign on his chest said that is name is Jerry, gave Blanche a few papers.  
“Your train tomorrow goes at 7am, so you will have enough time to get to the city before the celebration ceremony begins.” He smiled at them. “And congratulations, of course. You did great out there.”  
“Thank you.” Blanche offered a careful smile before they left through another corridor to reach the room that was provided to them by the arena. Finally, some rest. And only now, in a cold empty corridor on their way to their room, Blanche could feel the sweet taste of victory on their lips. They truly had won. They would become a team leader. 

-  
“There you are! Congrats, Candela!”  
Candela grinned at this girl she had never met before. “Thanks!”  
“Fistbump?”  
“Sure!” They bumped fists and the girl walked on, balancing her drink through the crowd.  
Candela faced the DJ again, shaking her hips and enjoying herself. Winning felt great! The party they threw for her sure helped. They even let her pick some of the music!  
The current song ended and a slower one started to play. Candela looked around, most people were looking for someone to dance with to this one. She glanced over a few people and saw a girl her age – hadn’t she fought her at some point? – with a long blonde braid on one side and the other side shaved off, wearing a tight dress that underlined her curves.  
Candela walked up to her with her brightest smile. “Hey, wanna dance with me? I am Candela, you know.” She couldn’t hold herself from saying it, bursting with pride.  
The first sentence didn’t impress the girl, but the second one made her laugh.  
“Yeah, why not?” The girl layed her arms around Candela’s neck and Candela placed her hands on the girl’s soft hips and they started swaying to the music.  
“So, how’s it going? Like the party?” Candela asked. The girl nodded. “It’s nice. Could have been for me, thought. That would have been even nicer.”  
Candela swallowed. “Did… did we fight? I don’t recall your face, to be honest. And really, that hair, those hips, I’d remember.” She tried to charm. The girl laughed again.  
“No, we haven’t. I was thrown out by that one guy with black curls, Tobias, remember him? You fought him two weeks ago.”  
“Right!” Candela said. “The guy with the worst Snorlax I have ever met! You know, I wondered how he got that far. I bet you put up quite the fight. Sorry I missed it.”  
The girl released one of her hands from Candela and did a playful turn in front of Candela because the music was fitting, which caused Candela to briefly forget what they were talking about. When they faced each other again, the girl flipped her braid back and shrugged.  
“Actually, it was over pretty quickly. I really made a poor choice of pokemon. I should have trusted my guts and took my charmander with me, but everyone at home was like: Hayley, you are not thinking this over properly, you have to take the best ones, not the ones you feel most comfortable with.” She shook her head a little. “Got two mystics for parents.”  
“Oooh, damn!” Candela exclaimed. “Those darn wise-heads. My dad’s one, too. Always overanalysing everything.” They smiled at each other, both knowing that they just had indulged in stupid team clichés. Which was exactly what Candela was supposed to overcome.  
“Well, I gotta work on that, I guess.” Candela crunched up her nose, hoping Hayley would understand. The current song was slowly fading out.  
“Hey” Candela started “wanna get out of here and talk a while longer?”  
-

“No, Jolteon! Stay! We need to get into this train!”  
Spark yelled, laughing, trying to grab his pokemon under the belly while not letting go of his trunk. 

Jolteon had apparently seen something extremely interesting under the carriage they were about to board and did not think of complying.  
“Jolty, no!” But before he could do anything, Jolteon had freed itself from his grip and slipped underneath the train. 

“Oh god, come back, that’s dangerous!”  
Spark now let his trunk fall onto the ground. The lock snapped open from the impact and the overflowing luggage opened up like a Shellder, clothes, empty pokeballs and all his stuff falling out.  
But Spark threw himself on the ground, lying on his stomach and fishing for Jolteon under the train with his arm. Nearby, a sharp whistle told Spark that the train conductor wasn’t pleased with the incident. But Jolteon wasn’t to be found yet, so Spark let himself fall into the space between the train and the platform, landing on the ground about two metres under him and then crawling under the train to find his Pokemon.  
“Jolty! Jolty come back!” Spark fished in his pockets for a treat while crawling. 

“I hate it when you are like this!” 

There was a voice shouting after Spark from the platform. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Then, finally, Jolteon emerged from somewhere in the dark, a half-eaten burger in its mouth.

“Oh, Jolty!” Spark said. 

“You need to tell me when you are hungry, I thought we had discussed this! Now come, we need to catch the train we are under.” And this time, Jolteon was okay with being carried. Spark squeezed his pokemon onto the platform again, then climbed out there himself.  
On the platform, a very angry looking train conductor awaited him.

“Young man, what on EARTH did you think you were doing? This is dangerous, the rails are live, there is an enormous amount of electricity lead through them! You could have died!”  
Spark grinned. “No I couldn’t! Electric Pokémon are my specialty, my whole clothes let no electricity through. Besides, Jolty here was in danger, I couldn’t just leave him down there! But sorry for the chaos.” Spark kneeled on the ground and started collecting his clothes and putting them back into his trunk, with the loyal help of Joelton, which placed a piece of burger between the folds of a t-shirt.  
When his luggage was closed again and Jolteon had already hopped into the train, Spark turned back to the conductor, who still stood there and observed Spark closely. 

“Hey, can we get a move on? I don’t mean to rush, but I won this thing yesterday, you know, and I think I really need to be there in time.” Spark leaned in closer to the conductor and fell into a stage whisper: “I think it has to do with team leaders or something…!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanche meets Candela for the first time.

Blanche walked from the train station towards the direction her map told her. They were in X City, the city where the pokemon research center they and their fellow team leaders would spend a lot of time in, was located.  
Blanche only had a small suitcase with wheels which they were pulling after themselves. They felt nervous. Blanche knew they weren’t very versatile when it came to human interaction and making friends. But in order to create a productive work environment and get the best out of this union, they needed to be friends, didn’t they?

Blanche continued working their mind for certain ways to greet their new team members and talk to them, things they could say and things they couldn’t or even mustn’t, and how they should make them understand their pronouns. Probably by not insulting them, Blanche thought. They felt the regret for having pissed of Grandmistress Ana with full force. 

With a head full of worries, Blanche arrived at the research center and forgot everything else for a moment: It was a whole campus of big, new buildings, busy people in lab coats and with Pokémon of all sorts walking around. In the distance, Blanche could make out the specific shape of a training compound, practically surrounded by gyms. This was heaven! This would allow them to get so much better at … everything. Learn new ways of teaching and training pokemon they couldn’t even think of yet!  
The research center Blanche had grown up in – because it was owned by their parents – was nothing against this, even though it had been the biggest most people would ever get to see. Blanche drew nearer, awestruck and full of respect.  
They stepped up to some guy in a lab coat.

“Excuse me.” Their deep and full voice always startled people. They had the guy’s attention immediately. 

“Can you tell me the way to Professor Willow’s office? I am Blanche.” Blanche had hoped to earn some respect through that last sentence, but the guy either didn’t follow the lastest events (was that even possible?) or didn’t care. 

“Sure. I’ll walk you there.” Behind the careless guy in a lab coat, Blanche had another few minutes of walking along huge buildings and staring at gyms and labs and busy people. They left the main compound and walked to a part that looked more homely. There were less people in lab coats here, and people were sitting on the grass and talking, typing on their laptops or playing with their pokemon. Some kind of recreational area, Blanche thought.  
The guy gestured over to a building that looked like a mix between a hotel and a poke-center. Blanche nodded to him and walked towards it.  
Suddenly, something red rushed past Blanche so fast they almost stumbled. Blanche stared after it – it was person riding a Rapidash. In front of the door Blanche was about to enter, the person stopped and grinned in Blanche’s direction. It was a dark-skinned girl with short dark hair. She threw a fist into the air and gave her rapidash a smack on the flank.

“Ha! Beat you to it!” she yelled. 

“What.” Blanche said. 

“I arrived before you!” the girl grinned and hopped from her pokemon. Blanche caught up to the girl at the front door. 

“No you didn’t.” they growled. “I was already here. You just managed to reach the doorstep before me.” 

“Doesn’t matter!” she girl laughed. “I was here first!” Blanche immediately felt an immense rush of anger boiling inside of them. 

“You are Blanche, right?” the girl said. She extended her hand. “I’m Candela. Leader of Team Red.” 

Blanche was dumbfounded. No. That couldn’t be. The girl they just managed to pick a fight with was their future partner? 

Blanche grinded their teeth. “Yes, I am. I am delighted to meet you.” It didn’t sound like that at all, and they both knew it. Blanche took the hand Candela extended and shook it stiffly.  
Candela pulled it back after two awkward shakes. She still hadn’t stopped grinning and it made Blanche uncomfortable. 

“So,” Candela said. “Two down, one more to go! I wonder where he’s at, keeping us waiting like that! Have you seen the other fights? I saw all of yours!” Blanche was too overwhelmed with everything to speak. They desperately wished they could just be alone for a moment somewhere. The girl named Candela – that was going to work with them now – stressed them to an extent they couldn’t quite understand.  
They tried to concentrate on words and simple answers. 

“I did see the fights.” They managed. “I suggest we go inside and talk to Professor Willow.” All they said sounded robotic, Blanche thought.  
Candela gave Blanche some funny looks, but shrugged and they walked inside. The Rapidash had wandered off while they talked, eating grass off the lawn.  
Inside, it was air-conditioned and very clean. Blanche led the way and went straight to a door that was the entrance to a lab. Inside, they found a man in trekking clothes, a lab coat and with a huge backpack on. 

“Oh! You arrived! Come in, come in!” The man came over to them and excitedly shook hands with Candela and Blanche. “I am Professor Willow, your teacher and guide for the journey you are about to embark on!” He made a big gesture with his hands. It was impossible to quite tell his age; although his hair was starting to grey. He carried the heavy-looking backpack like it was nothing, his posture was flawless. His hair was styled to an undercut, it gave him something very youthful.  
Why am I only collaborating with irritating people, Blanche wondered. 

“So, you managed to find your way too me through the campus. Quite impressive, isn’t it? It is the biggest research and training center for pokemon in the world! And over the course of the next years, the three- wait a moment. There is only two of you!” Professor Willow looked around. “Why didn’t you say somebody was missing?”  
Candela and Blanche exchanged a look of confusion – only to look away again immediately. Blanche felt another hot rush of what could only be anger rush through them. 

“Ha, I am such a lunchbox! I have been doing this so often now…” The Professor hurried outside the lab. Blanche immediately followed, Candela was close behind them, mainly because both of them didn’t know what else to do.  
The Professor walked outside of the front door and looked around, as if he had expected their third team member to just appear there. 

“Hm, he really doesn’t seem to be there. I am confused, you know, because usually the new three team leaders come here together. I think they last time they arrived separately, well, no let’s forget about that.”  
Both Blanche and Candela felt the strong urge to exchange another glance. Only Candela looked and blushed when she saw that Blanche wasn’t looking back. Blanche hadn’t missed that, though. 

“Um, yeah. You guys can’t really start when the Team Instinct Leader isn’t here. Just, uh, chill out or something. I’ll be in my lab.” And with those words, Professor Willow went back into his lab and closed the door behind him.  
Silence. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Candela said. Blanche nodded, trying not to look at her. 

“I wonder what’s so unsual about us coming separately!” Candela said. “I mean, it’s not like we had the same journey or arrived with the same train or whatever! Spark comes from a whole different region than I do! What was I supposed to do, pick him up with my rapidash in on my way?” she exclaimed.  
They were both too nervous to stand or sit, so they left the building and walked. 

Blanche now gave Candela a short look. “You went all the way here on your rapidash?” 

Candela nodded. “I am not even living that far away, you know, basically just-“ she pointed an outstretched arm over to the mountains “over there and a few kilometres into the next town.”  
Blanche nodded and couldn’t help but calculate it through. “A Rapidash can reach up to 60 kilometres per hour, if you manage to keep up a steady pace of 50 kilometres per hour, this might have still taken you about a day?” They looked at Candela, who furrowed her eyebrows.  
“Uh, yeah, about a day.”  
“So 24 hours?” Blanche asked. 

“God, no, like, maybe less than a day? I got up really early this morning.”

“When?” Blanche asked again. 

“I dunno, maybe at 4, 5am? God, what’s so important about it?!” Candela said, annoyed. 

“I am trying to calculate the speed you went at!” Blanche answered, now annoyed, too. 

“But what does it matter, I’m here and that’s that!” Candela yelled.

“It is interesting to me since it gives information about how long a rapidash can go this fast, and if you would be so kind and finally tell me when you started, I could do the math!”

“Well, I won’t!” Candela shouted back and crossed her arms. “Seriously, I have met plenty of Mystics before, but you are by far the weirdest. Like ever. Why would you bother to math out shit like this? Why is knowledge so god damn important to your kind?”  
“What do you mean, my kind?! We are here to overcome exactly the clichés you are pursuing right now!” Blanche was seriously angry now. 

“Don’t treat me like this!” Candela’s face had gone red. “You Mystics are always like this! Why do you always treat us like we are stupid!”

They were both standing, facing each other now, Blanche a few centimetres taller than Candela, creating the odd urge in both of them to step away a bit to glare into each other’s eyes properly.  
“Well, maybe I, who also happens to be of Team Mystic, treats you because you act like you have no idea why we are here and you are right now making a fool of yourself!” Blanche yelled back. “Which has nothing to do with you being of Team Red!” they yelled even louder.  
A man in a lab coat walked past and stared at them. 

“It all HER fault!” Candela yelled. Blanche nearly flipped. Forgetting everything they had planned to say and be when they arrived here, they screamed. 

“My pronoun is THEY, you dumb valor bitch!” 

The man walked on. There was silence.  
Suddenly, someone approached them from behind. “Hey! You must be the other team leaders!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are chapters? What is seperating your text properly? I wouldn't know about such things. Hit me up under my name on tumblr if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

“I am so glad I finally have all of you here!” Professor Willow seemed completely oblivious to the fact that one of his new protégées was very confused, and two of them tried to ignore each other as best as possible.

  
“Welcome to your new work and training environment! I already told the two of you, I am Professor Willow, your teacher and counsellor for the following years. You know why you are here: You have all worked very hard to deserve to be the team leaders for our three teams. You will serve as the guide for the people to overcome the differences and clichés that still stick on our society. I am sure you will do a great job and become good friends.  
I bet you all watched each others fights as closely as I did – really, you all were marvellous – but I would suggest that the three of you shortly introduce yourselves.”

Silence. Spark glanced over to the two people next to him, and gave a smile. On his lap, Jolty was watching the events lazily.

  
“Hey! Um, I’m Spark, I kinda won this tournament thing by luck or something. I haven’t been in pokemon fighting for long, I was always more the Pokemon are friends type, but… yeah. I’m here, and I’m sure we can do this!”

  
Candela tried to forget her anger about Blanche and smiled at Spark. He seemed much better to work with than Blanche.

  
“You bet we can! So, I’m Candela, I’m 22 years old, I have trained and fought with pokemon all my life, and I am so excited we’re doing this! I will give my best to become the greatest team leader ever! Oh, and, your jolteon is so adorable! Is it good?”

“What do you mean, good?” Spark asked.

  
“I mean if it’s strong!” Candela said.

  
“Oh!” Spark laughed and patted Jolty’s head. “Jolty doesn’t really do the fighting thing. He liked to sleep and eat a lot of stuff and follow me around. But he did help me in the tournament!”

  
“Really?” Blanche asked. Both heads turned to them.

  
“I cannot recall I ever saw a jolteon fight alongside you.”

  
“No, not in the actual fight! He brought me snacks!” Spark said and patted Jolty a little more, who purred and stretched itself.

  
“Jolty is more of a pet type. We haven’t really trained at all.”

  
Candela was sceptical. “Why would you spend so much time on a pokemon you cant even fight with?”

  
Spark furrowed his brows. “Because he’s my friend! It’s not always about fighting with pokemon!”

  
“That’s enough!” Professor Willow said friendly. “Maybe your third team member would like to say something, too.”

  
“It kinda is…” Candela grumbled under her breath, but Spark didn’t hear her.

  
Blanche coughed and took a moment to collect themselves.  
“My name is Blanche. My parents run a facilitiy for pokemon research. I have specialized in training and learning about ice and water type pokemon so far, but I will be glad to extend my studies here. I would ask of you to please note that I am non-binary and that you can say _they_ when you refer to me.”

“Non-bi what?” Spark asked. “Non-binary. I am neither a girl, nor a boy.” Blanche explained.They were glad they finally managed to do this in calmness. “Okay? And what do I say? Like: I met Blanche yesterday. He- no, what?” “I met Blanche yesterday. They were at work.” Blanche finished the example for him.

“They. Okay, got it.” Spark nodded. Blanche exhaled in relief. That was easier than they had expected. Spark showed no further sign of confusion or bewilderedness. Candela knitted her brows, but didn’t say anything.

“Good. Now since we got this done, I would like to show you your rooms and the campus.”

All four of them got up and Professor Willow led them up two storeys of stairs to a flat in the attic.

“You each have your own room, and there is a kitchen there. But you can also eat with the others in the canteen if you want.”

“The others?” Candela asked. “The people who work and research here, the people who care for the pokemon and the teachers and their students.” Professor Willow answered.

“You will get to know some of them soon. The rooms are pre-selected, go have a look!” All three of them went into the corridor.

The three doors were white, but they had the symbols of the teams carved into the wood. Spark’s door was the first, he opened it and walked inside.

“Aw, so comfy!” he grinned and let himself fall down on the bed, Jolty did the same next to him.

The room had bedsheets in yellow, yellow curtains, and a desk and a cupboard and a few shelves. Everything looked cute and friendly, if a little worn down. Spark sat on the bed and was content.

The door opposite his was Candela’s. Her room had every textile in red, there were posters of various famous Team Valor people on the walls, on the desk was a framed picture of Mr. Carlos “El Cazador”, the Team Red grand master, currently holder of the [biggest] team red gym.

“Woah!” Candela looked around and was stunned. “A true fan left me their holy grail!”

Professor Willow stepped into the doorframe. “Not exactly. Some of these posters are very old, that framed picture of El Cazador was put there by the first team red member that ever slept in this room.”

“Woaaah!” that impressed Candela even more. “I like their spirit!”

The room next to Candela’s was for team blue. The interior was slightly different, someone had thrown out all the wooden furniture and replaced it; the bed had a metal framing, the desk was metal with a shiny glass board. Blanche walked in and was immediately impressed how well the Team Mystic spirit was captured in this room. They turned around to Professor Willow and gave him a smile.

They felt at home.

“I’ll pick you guys up in an hour or so, so you can get a little accustomed to everything. See ya!” Professor Willow left the attic.

Spark left his bed room and stared after him. “Why is he wearing that back pack?”

“I KNOW RIGHT?!” Candela practically jumped outside her room. “I have been asking myself that for the last two hours, it is SO confusing, I had trouble focusing on his words!”

Blanche stood in their doorframe. “Maybe you should have just asked him, then.” They said calmly. Candela did a sharp turn in their direction.

“Who asked you?!” she snapped.

“Hey, hey!” Spark waved his arms to get Candela’s attention.

“I don’t know what history you guys have with each other, but we are a team now. We should work together!” Blanche did not respond or make a move.

“I mean,” Spark continued “have you guys known each other before or something? Cause I feel like I am missing something here.”

“We have met about ten minutes before you arrived.” Blanche answered.

“Woah, that’s not a long time to already get this angry!” Spark said.

“So, let’s bury whatever you guys fought about back then and let’s have a good time, alright?”

Blanche nodded and hesitantly came over to the others. Candela crunched her nose and eyed Blanche sceptically. “I apologize for swearing at you. We had a bad start. But I want this to work.” Blanche said.They were a little proud when they realized they sounded honest this time. Candela nodded, still not completely satisfied. “Sure.”

Spark extended his hand with the back of his hand up.

“What team!” Spark yelled.

“Oh god.” Blanche said.

“What team!” Spark yelled again.

“Uhhh…” Candela made.

“WHAT TEAM!” Spark yelled louder this time.

“Dunno, what IS our team name?” Candela asked.

“Are we supposed to have one?” Blanche asked.

“WHAT TEAM!”

“HELL DO I KNOW!” Candela yelled back. Blanche couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I getting the hang of this seperating thing? Anyway, I appreciate your commentary a lot! 
> 
> (Gosh, I had so much trouble with html while posting this because some stupid letter in my writing messed with the text body or something, I was already on my way to contact ao3 urrrgh.)

**Author's Note:**

> (If you ever once catch me calling Blanche "she", tell me. It is not intentional, I just get wrapped up in my writing sometimes and then my brain fills the pronouns in by itself or something.)


End file.
